


Red lilies for spring

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He's more than the playboy the world sees





	

Naruto was not a stranger to the smell of a hospital, nor was he a strange to the look of the fragile. The scene was a familiar one. Reminded him of his earlier years, of the past but this was no time to get caught up in such thoughts.

He was to think about what and who was right before him. He shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair, leaned over the bed and brought the dry hand to his lips to kiss it softly.  The smile he got in response made his heart ache.

“I’m glad you came.” She said softly, her voice cracked along many of the words. Nothing like how she had been once.

“Of course I had to see you.” He responded. His free hand gently brushed her hair, limp the black faded with more grey than the black. “Where else would I be?”

“I’ve seen the news.” She tried to smile. The amount of tubes and wires surrounding her made Naruto’s throat clench even as he smiled back.

“You know they don’t know everything.” He winked. “Besides, I always have time for one my gals.”

“Haven’t been fit enough to one your gals for a long time.” She chuckled, her laughter weak. “But I’m glad I get to see you at the end.”

“Me too.” He smiled. “I just wish they could have found it sooner, so you could have gotten the help-“ He cut himself off with a sigh. “You are still so young.”

“Always the flatter.” She smiled. “What will happen will happen and just because you don’t care about age doesn’t mean others don’t. I was lucky, that I got to have a young man like you even for a little while.”

“You don’t even know what you did for me.” Naruto said softly. “The world doesn’t know what it is missing.” She tried to smile and Naruto kissed her hand again. “You were always beautiful to me.”

“And that’s what makes you so special.” She smiled. “You’re strong, strong and kind.”

X

Mimi relaxed when Naruto finally reappeared. She had seen the increase of activity earlier, she knew what it meant. It was why they had come after all. Still Naruto’s shoulder were firm, his eyes dry as he approached her.

“We’re leaving.” He said softly when their fingers brushed when she handed over his coat.

“Yes boss.” She responded, he took the lead and she sent off a text to the security throughout the building. When they reached the elevator, he pushed the button gently before he turned to her.

“Mimi?”

“Yes boss?”

“When the funeral comes make sure that you order plenty of flowers and send it anonymously. Through one of the shell companies or programs. Once it can’t be traced back to us. Red lilies.” He said softly as the elevator arrived. “She liked those flowers.” Mimi nodded as they entered the empty elevator.

Naruto slumped a bit in the corner as she pressed the number for their floor. She did not turn to look behind her but observed him in the glass. The former actress had been a good friend and assistant to Naruto even while the relationship had been hidden.

Naruto was so kind, it was why she was by his side, it was why she would never leave. It was why so many of them fought to help him achieve his goal.

A ding signalled their arrival to the parking lot. The moment the door opened Naruto brushed past her his back straight, she was certain that if she were to see his eyes they would be determined, no sign of grief. Naruto was kind, he saw the pain of many and he worked to help the few but he could not afford to fall behind now and he knew it.

“We have work to do Mimi.” Naruto said when their security caught up to them.

Back to business. “Yes sir.” She would not have it any other way.


End file.
